Ducky Died With His Boots On!
by GWHH
Summary: Kate & Ducky begins having a torrid love affairs but something goes wrong one night. Kate & Gibbs than learn a lot about each other and Ducky they did not know before.


_I wrote this story, because no one ever has a romance cross over with Ducky. If you remember, back in his prime he was a big sex symbol on TV and in movies. Like the man from UNCLE and the Great Escape. Also, I figured I would do something a little off beat with both of them._

Agent Caitlin 'Kate' Todd was in a plush hotel room in the Washington D.C. metro area, having some of the best sex of her life. She was riding a real stud of man. They were in hour 6 of a marathon love making session. They been at it non-stop for about 80- minutes now for this session, put this was the 4th time tonight she had his cannon loaded. She had rivers of sweat rolling down her chest and back as she rode him on top, making some serious womens sounds of pleasure. She was yelling and moaning and moving her body about in the best ways she could. She was going to come again, she could also feel his male member pulsing inside him and he was getting ready to come also. She lowered her body as she grabbed the head board as she lowered her large and well shaped breasts by his mouth. Her long hair come down and sweat drops feel out of it on to her lover. Without a word from either of them, he took her, very erect and large nipples into his mouth and did things with them she never had done before. Her hair on the back of her neck stood up even more and her women area become even more soaked with pleasure juices.

She could feel her body getting ready to orgasms again. This was her 11 orgasms she mostly did not keep count of such things. Her previous high was 9 in one love making session. If she new one of her co-workers was this skillfully in bed and had a third arm like a cannon. She would have dragged him into bed years ago. Even thought she tried to keep her sex drive hidden from her co-workers. It was well know among her close friends she was had a sex drive that was equal to at least any two 21 year old males. Most of her co-workers would be shocked to find out old Caitlin had more notches on her bed frame them her age, and that was not including a few lucky women also. All the women and man in her family have always been total sex hounds. But they were discrete about it also.

Her male lover, said he was getting ready to finish and they should come together. She yelled at him "give it to me guy, I can handle." She was amazed at his skill level he in bed. He know how to move and how to hit all the right spots on her. Nothing kinky or too rough. She could tell he was an expert love maker and a gentleman, with a lot of expensive in both.

He said "here it come Caitlin." As he gently thrust himself deeper and harder into her womanhood, in a way she never felt before, like a man climbing thought a cave by using only his feel. She could feel him coming as she started to come. She yelled at a scream of pleasure and enjoyment that shook the room and made her lovers ears ring. She than collapsed on to him as she still sat on top of him. Neither spoke or really moved for several minutes letting the sweat and physical strain of there many hour love making marathon feel there body with the warm after glow of great sex.

She rested her head on his forehead for several moments and finally spoke as there eyes almost touched. "Damn Ducky, if I know you were this much of a stallion I would have had my wicked way with you years ago, I come 11 times and that a new record for me.". "My dear" Ducky said, as she rolled off him onto her back on the empty side of the bed. "Next time, my dear I shall try harder to make an even 20" She laugh and said "I know you will." They both laugh and gigged at that and than she took his hand and just enjoyed the warm after glow you get with an experience lover who knows when not to talk and just enjoy holding and feeling each other warm afterglow of sexual rapture.

As they laid there. Kate thought on how this happen. Ducky and her had become good friends and spent many hours over the past year and half enjoying the finer things in life. For some reason she talked openly with her about all aspect of her life, including her numerous lovers and conquest. For some reason ducky always had some sort of lovemaking tip for her. She thought nothing of it at the time. She always had a "thing" for older, well, educated man. And as much as she like ducky and thought he was cute, in that older man way. She never really thought, that Ducky was attached to her in a sexual way. She was sure, he had day dreams about her, as any man would about a younger co-workers and such. I mean he was only human. Plus, he was about 40 years older than her. Old enough to be her grandfather in real life.

As she pulled up she saw a little blue sports car in front of ducky house. That was ducky "student". He was tutoring a young women who had already completed medical school and wanted to go into his line of medical work, but more along the line of research. She was a nice girl about 3 years younger than her and just as smart. Kate been trying to talk her into going in Federal Law Enforcement, but with no luck. They had taken yoga together and gone out bar hopping. She was very flexible and strong. When they worked out together, they were always trying to out lift and out stretch each other. They were both driven type person and for some reason instead of butting heads, like beta female types would do, they become very good friends instead. They both had the same type of figure, and almost the same hair color, she was about 1.5 inches shorter than Kate. Kate had her beat in one area for sure. Kate breasts was much larger than hers. But Kate breasts was fake and the girls was real. She almost had her talked into getting implants. They only thing was that she wanted to get boobs bigger than Kate and Kate had been trying to talk her out of it (getting bigger boobs than her, but she know she would go bigger than her in the end, just the way beta female thing worked), but in a joking sort of way.

One night after a long night of club hopping and male stud phone numbers gathering for later use, they both retired to Ashley Apt., after having a few more drinks. Ashley, confused to Kate that she was having a high octane love making affair with Ducky. "You are having sex with ducky, he old enough to be your grandfather!" "I know" said Ashley. But he AMAZING in bed, we both know how much we enjoy sex and we both been with a lot of man and a few women, she said with a wink and nod." Kate, just rolled her eyes and hips at her after that comment. "I can tell you for a fact he one of the best lays I have ever had. He took his time in getting to know me and than we just started spending a lot of time together and it lead to this. After a while of courting and stuff like that. We started our physical phase of our relationship about 3 months ago and its been amazing, he made me do things and experience things in the bedroom, that I could not believe. Kate was just dumbfounded, Ducky some sort of senior stud muffin. Unflipping believable.

Actually come to think of it, she like man of all ages, but in this case, older classic guy was in the lead this week. She did not what he put in his coffee in the AM. But it sure was working, she could barley keep up with him in there off hours actives. As the months passed Kate found herself attached to Ducky in a sexual way, she always did like classily older guys. She finally got the nerve to mention to her about Ashley and what she said. Ducky, actually blushed at that remark. "My day Katelin" said Ducky. " A gentleman never tells about his bedroom actives, he said with a wink and bit of smile." "Well," said Kate "One party already told me the facts and I was thinking, I may what to try that road of actives myself." "I don't know where this will go said Kate, but I'd like to see." . After, making the first real move on Ducky, they "dated" and stuff like that for many months. Finally about 5 months ago they had there first night of passion, and that was not only a serious night of Passion. It was just plain AMAZING.

As they lay there in bed. She told Ducky she was hungry. Ducky, started to roll over on top of her and said "I got a Scottish tube steak here that I could feed you with again my dear he said". She laugh and pushed him off her, as she slapped his "canoe" as she called his male member, because of it size and shape, which was quit hard and large for a man of any age. The canoe was ready to go again, but as much as she wanted some more Ducky in here. Kate was, really was hungry, and rolled over on top of him and said. Here my plan, we both get cleaned up and go eat downstairs and if you a good English lad, with that she just off the bed and than landed on here feet in front of the bed and put her hands behind her head and shook her body and said "we can come back here and you can have as many helping of "dessert" as you can handle. Ducky, laugh, smiled and said, "my dear that the best offer of dessert I have had in years." They both smiled and laugh at that one. Ducky jumped up out of bed and grab her panties from the floor and throw them at her and said "Kate, put these on, ladies do not run around with there knickers on." "Such a gentle man" she said. He was always doing stuff like that for her, classic old world manners.

"Go take a shower Ducky, said Kate" "You know how I like to shower for a long time after sex" Ducky, went into the bathroom and took a shower, as Kate tried to figure out what to wear down to dinner. It had to be very conservative cut and not show two people just had 6 hour of amazing sex and was showing off there after glow, not like she was on a date with her lover. Just two friends having a dinner together.

Ducky come out. And said "its all you're my dear." As she went by him, she grabbed his towel and give him a quick smack with it and throw it back to him and went into the shower. She showered for about 20 minutes and than got out. She called out to ducky, when she got out to ask how he was doings he heard the TV was on, and figured the "old" guy fell asleep. After, that workout, he needed some rest, she thought with a grin. She did her hair and makeup and that took about 20 minutes. Saw he was still sleeping but was fully dress in bed, with his eyes close and the remote on his stomach. She finished dressing and put on a blue bra to match her panties and finish getting dress in a very casual outfit, but more than suitable, for the hotel formal dinning room.

She went over to wake him up, she called out his name a few times as she walked over to him and as she stood over him, she thought he must be out cold. She than tried to wake him by shaking him and he did not stir or move. Oh, my god thought Kate. Ducky, was DEAD! She checked for a pulse, no pulse. He was starting to feel cool and other signs she saw told her, he probably been dead for at least 20 minutes. Tears rolled down her face over her dead friend and lover. As much Kate, wanted to call 911, she knew there was nothing they could do for him, he been gone to long.

Now, she had a problem. If she called 911 and they arrived her name would show up in a police report, as much as she did not care what other people thought of her private life, but she just banged to death another federal agent, one old enough to be her grandfather. And even thought it would not go against her "officially" in her career and working life. She knew it would go against her in the backroom and the teasing would never end. Plus, ducky reputation would suffer because of this also. It would make him look like a old prevent type of guy, and would hurt his professional post death imagine forever.

She thought about it for about a minute and decide to call Gibbs and have him come over and see what he wanted to do. If he said call 911, she would and let the chips fall where they may. She used the hotel phone and called Gibbs cell. It was about 1030 on a Saturday night and he was sure he be home working on his boat. He picked it up on the second ring. "Hello", said Gibbs.

"Gibbs" said Kate, "its me" said Kate. "Ducky and I are in trouble." Gibbs at once become totally focus on the problem at hand. "What the problem, where are you?" he said. "I don't want to tell you over the phone, we are not in any danger, but we need your help, we are in room 635." "Don't tell any one you are coming, and just come right over, I will explain., when you get here." She could almost hear Gibbs trying to look "thought" the phone see what was going on. Finally after many seconds of silence, he said "OK, I will be right there."

Gibbs, arrived at the hotel in record time. Gibbs, thank God you are here, she said. He pushed his way into the room and saw his dead friend on the bed. Rush over to him and checked for a pulse. He checked it and than just lowered his head and was silence for a very long time.

Finally, after an eon of time. He spoke to Kate for the first time. "Kate, what going on here?" "Gibbs", said Kate, with a bit of tear in her eyes. "Ducky and I have been having sexual relationship for several months. Told him the events of the night and the past several months. After another long silent. Gibbs shouted out at ducky corpse but in a joking sort of way. "You old Scottish Bull, you sure know how to have a great time with the ladies, I told you that they would be the death of you one day." Kate was shocked by Gibbs answer to Ducky. "Kate", said Gibbs. "Get me a bottle of bourbon, a bottle of scotch and a bottle out of the mini bar for your self."

He grab a chair and set down in it. And just look at Kate. "Kate, don't feel bad he went out, like he lived. "what are you talking about?" She said. "Kate," said Gibbs. "Ducky, been a breaker of women hearts since he was a young man, why do you think he traveled around the world so much." "There always some young women, throwing themselves at him. He always got some husband, boyfriend, father after his butt for knocking there daughter up or ruining a marriage, engagement, or what ever. So he got to make a run for the border." Kate, was shocked, but said nothing. Gibbs continued on "You think because he lives with his mom, he a mommy boy. He does not like women or chase after them, he was just slowing down in his old age. He has at least 5 children by 4 different women I know of." "Further more he always in court over parentage of some kid, or something like that. He not gotten a women in the family way, (as Ducky would say), in many years. But he still making a killing on the young ones." "Your, friend Ashley, the medical student, was his latest conquest, from what ducky told me, she basically jump on him." "Yeah, she told me that part and all the details" said Kate. "I figured that" said Gibbs.

Kate was shocked. "Gibbs, she said. What do you what to do?". First said Gibbs, drink down your vodka, as we toast our fallen friend. And that what they did, they guzzled down there mini-booze bottles all in one gulp. "Now, said Gibbs, give me that bottle of scotch." He opened it and raised his hand to ducky corpse on the bed and said, here mud in your eye my old friend, my your journey to the after life be fast and swift. He drink down half and give the other have to Kate to drink. Kate said "I will you miss you my friend", and drink down the other half.

"Gibbs" said Kate. "I am so sorry, I know he was your best friend." Kate, you have nothing to be ashamed of. Your both adults and adults do these things. I just always expected it to be him and Abby. I guess she to tall for him, he said with a grim.

"Kate, further more" said Gibbs. "I am glad you called me first, I know you are worried about your career, but I am sure you thought of Ducky reputation and how a man ends his life. So, here what we are going to do." He looked at Kate and said, are you ready to follow my instructions to the letter. "Yes, Gibbs I am", said Kate.

Here what happened. Me and Ducky was going to have dinner downstairs tonight after he finished with a lady friend of his. I got worried when he did not come down on time and I went up to see him, I found the door open and went in and found him like this. I want you to take all your stuff from this room and go home and act like nothing happened tomorrow. Ten minutes after you leave this room I will call 911 and report this. Just go home and I will call you later and act like I am giving you the info for the first time. How that work for you Kate," said Gibbs. "that a good plan" said Kate.

Gibbs and Kate cleaned up. Gibbs said check his pocket for any pills container". Kate did as she was ordered. He one pocket in a cute old fashion silver case she found several pills. She know what they were, she seen many older powerful man pop than like candy. The little blue pills vigara, 100mg the strongest they got. She showered them to her. "I know what you are thinking" said Gibbs. "He only took these for the long love making session. Trust me, these just made him a bit better." "Plus," said Gibbs. Some of us "older" guys need this from time to time. Kate, smiled and said, "Gibbs, you the man of steel needed a little "harder gel" from time to time?" "Only, when my war injury acts up, honest he said with a smile." Kate, just smiled, and thought wow you learn new things about people everyday and nothing wrong with taking those pills. Women, can have a big O at any age. Man were different. She smiled and told Gibbs and he just responded with a cockeye smile.

As she got ready to leave. Gibbs, said to Kate. "I have one questions for you, was he as good in bed as they said he was." Kate, smiled so long and so deep, he thought he saw tomorrow in it. Kate decide to be totally honest. "Gibbs, since you are helping me so much and told me one of your dirty little secrets, I am going to be totally honest with you."

She asked him, "What do you know about my private life and dating life." Gibbs smiled, from what I hear, you're a real shark when it comes to man, you very discreet but very demanding with your (numerous) lovers." Should I go on? ask, Gibbs. "If you want." said Kate. "Other than having a smoking hot body fit for playboy and a mind just as sharp. You're a real man killer and from what I understand a few ladies (I never figured you for going both ways by the way he said, with a smile) have fallen victim to your charms and you never use it to advance your career or blackmail people or go after married man, or women." Gibbs, said Kate " You make me sound like some sort of predator." "You are, said Gibbs, but in that good way." Thanks for the compliment" said Kate with a sly smile. As usually your intell is 100% correct. Of all the man I have been with and all things considered. Ducky, was the **BEST** lover I ever had by far. If he was a few years younger I would have married him and had ten kids with him." "Kate", said Gibbs "You have no idea how many other women have told me almost the exact something."

With that they did a finally check of the hotel room and Gibbs told Kate goodbye and started for home. Gibbs check his watch and starting waiting the ten minutes to call 911 for Ducky. He looked over at Ducky corpse and said. "Ducky my friend, you are a prince among man, I and all the ladies of this world will miss you."


End file.
